pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NotAGothChick101/Story Challenge 2
I am going to do Fossy's version as well as the other one I'm doing. 8.Laugh Goth fell out of her chair, laughing like a hyena--nonstop. Punk shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Once you start laughing, you never stop," she said. 30. Reunion Fossy should know what scene this is. ;) I changed it a bit though...and may change it more if/when I actually use it. Suddenly, Phineas moved, and his eyes opened. "Phineas?" Ferb whispered, not believing his eyes. "Hey, bro," said Phineas, smiling weakly at him. "But...you should be..." Ferb started, hardly able to speak. "I know," said Phineas. "I should be dead right now. I was fatally wounded. I guess there was a miracle." Ferb was dumbfounded. He could hardly take it all in. For a minute, he just stayed still, staring at Phineas. Then all at once, he practically tackled Phineas and gave him a big hug, squeezing him tight. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He was too happy. "Can't...breathe..." Phineas wheezed, his eyes bulging. "Sorry," Ferb sniffled. He loosened his hold, but didn't let go. 51. Banished For my TLK x-over. "Phineas," a voice said. Phineas looked up, tears falling from his eyes. Doof-2 stood there, glaring down at him. "What have you done?" he said to the boy. "It...was...an accident..." Phineas said, jumping to his feet. "I-I didn't mean to..." "Of course you didn't," Doof-2 said. "But your father is dead. If it weren't for you, everything would be fine." "W-what am I gonna do?" Phineas asked, sobbing. "Run away and never return," Doof-2 said in a low tone, his eyes flashing. Phineas's own eyes widened. Then he turned around, and dashed away, never looking back. 85. Perfidy This is based on Revenge of the Sith. It's for an upcoming project of mine. Alem had no choice now. He kicked Phineas, who fell off the edge and plummeted down into a deep pit. A loud crack was heard, followed by a shout of pain. Phineas had broken his ankle. He tried to climb back up and out of the pit. But when he had finally made it half-way, he slipped and fell. Another loud crack was heard. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Phineas screamed. Now his wrist was broken too. There was no way for him to escape now. As he moaned in pain, Alem peered down at him. Phineas looked up at him, his face screwed up in pain and anger. It looked almost unnatural. "I HATE YOU!" he screeched in an unearthly voice. "You were part of a RESISTANCE, Phineas!" Alem shouted, his voice getting emotional. "You were supposed to HELP people! To STOP the dark side, not JOIN it!" Phineas just continued to groan in pain. His wrist and ankle throbbed. Tears formed in his eyes from the agonizing ache of his injuries, and his breathing became heavier. "I loved you like a little brother," said Alem. "Goodbye, old friend. I shall miss you." And with that, he walked off and left Phineas in the hole. Category:Blog posts